


The Chiaki Files

by satoooooomi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, KagaKuro - Freeform, M/M, akafuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satoooooomi/pseuds/satoooooomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows that the CEO of Akashi Zaibatsu is someone you would never want to mess with. What if the said CEO actually has a 5-year-old daughter despite his "single but unavailable, only available to someone you know I know" status? This story is about the CEO's daughter, Akashi Chiaki's life with the GOM and their lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta Reader's Note: 
> 
> This is satoooooomi's first fic. So, she's kinda nervous (and freaking lazy!) about posting, so I temporarily hacked her account to post this (with her consent of course). Hope you liked it. 
> 
> Peace out XD -Lucky_Kitsune497-

Akashi Zaibatsu, a worldwide financial company with millions employees working in the company and considered the backbone of Japan’s economy. A company which located at the centre of the thriving town of Tokyo, with over a thousand graduates who were experts in their field hired to work under the company. As the first choice for most of the graduates from well-known universities, they had the strictest interviews to ensure that the graduates are qualified to work in this company. Akashi Zaibatsu created innumerable legends in the financial world over the past 40 years. The company owner had operated the company smoothly and carefully, leading the whole company step by step to the place it was currently at, making the owner became a person of wealth and influence, even the politicians in Japan are aware of his importance and influence.

As time passes, an energetic young man with full of passion and dreams towards his company had now turned into an old man. Despite the passion towards his work, he was forced to let go of his company due to his health problems. He passed down his company to his one and only son, Akashi Seijuurou. Akashi Seijuurou studied finance and management in an overseas university but decided to finish his studies at TokyoUniversity. As a top student who graduated with flying colours, he got multiple offers from other famous companies from either Japan or overseas to work with them, but he rejected them. He chose to train under his father for two years before inheriting the company from his father. Albeit his young age, Akashi Seijuurou was like his father absolute, powerful, cold, just like an emperor. He didn’t disappoint anyone, especially his father by bringing in the highest profits in over 20 years to the company the first month after he took up the post as the CEO, making him a legend in the financial field.

Akashi Seijuurou’s personal life however, was still a mystery to most of the people. There were neither news about his personal life nor his partner, it was such an obscure fact that all one could say is that Akashi Seijuurou did extremely well in hiding his personal life. One thing about him that made everyone curious about it was that the young Akashi heir always wore a wedding ring on his ring finger of his left hand. When people questioned him about it, he tends to ignore the question or staring at the person while smoothly changing topic. Despite that, many CEOs and millionaires still introduced their daughters to the said bachelor, each wishing that he would lay an eye on their precious daughters and forming a coveted alliance with the Akashi family.

Or it might be just that they couldn’t believe that the mighty Akashi Seijuurou would fall for someone else other than his work…

 

**~LOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOL~**

“Any questions regarding today’s meeting?” Akashi’s clear voice rang out in the meeting room located on the 17th floor.

Although today was Saturday, but to the employees, it was still a working day, a HALF working day.

“If not, then we shall call it a day. Dismissed,” Everyone stood, greeted each other before packing their files and walking out from the meeting room. Akashi was the first to walk out from the room since he was nearest to the exit and he didn’t need to pick up those files, that’s his secretary’s job. As he walked towards the lift, he was greeted by a few of his young female employees who happened to walk pass him and he nodded lightly in response. He went into the lift and headed up to his office which was in the 20th floor.

The moment the lift was closed, the girls squealed with delight, which scared the other people who were concentrating on their work, and started whispering excitedly with each other.

“Akashi-sama is just as cold and sexy as usual, kyaaaaaaaa”

“I like the way he stared at me, it is like I am the only thing in those heterochromatic eyes of his~~~”

“Didn’t you guys notice his small smile when he nodded to us? It actually melted my heart~ I almost fainted while looking at him!!!”

“I saw it too!! He was looking at me when he’s smiling!”

“Fool, I was the one he’s looking at when he smiled!!”

“Go away, it should be me he was looking at!”

“You better go and have a check-up on your eyes because he was looking at ME for God’s sake!”

“Crazy women and their bizarre yet fond dreams,” The male employees could only sigh and shake their heads at the women’s infatuation towards their CEO. This was ordinary in this company where most of the female employees were taking a fancy towards the head of the company, or maybe his face. It was no doubt that 90% female employees who chose to work here was because of the great Akashi Seijuurou. They even established a fan club for all Akashi Seijuurou’s lovers to join. As for why the existence of this fan club hadn’t been realized by their boss, is still a mystery.

Today was just as normal as usual, completely normal.

 

**~LOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOL~**

 

At the main entrance of the company, was brunette man of average build, holding a little girl’s hand while staring at the beautiful design of the main floor. His brown irises were wide open, and he looked as if his jaw was dropping on the floor. The little girl beside him was too excited to see such a luxurious building. She struggled away from his rather loose hold, and started running around the hall while shouting happily, catching the people’s attention. Noticing everyone was staring at her, the young man snapped out from his pure admiration towards the hall.

Waving his hand at her, the young man called out the girl’s name. “Chiaki, come here. You are disturbing people,” The little girl obeyed the man and ran towards him. The man smiled and brought himself down to her height to stroke his daughter’s hair gently.

   The girl seemed to enjoy the man’s affections very much. After a while, the brunette held her hands and walked to the nearby counter. Sensing someone was there, the girl who was at the counter lifted up her gaze to meet his timid one.

“How can I help you, sir?”

“Erm... I would like to know where is Se... I mean, Akashi Seijuurou’s office, please.”

 

**~LOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOL~**

 

On the 20th floor where Akashi Seijuurou’s office was located, was a girl named Ueda Takumi who was Akashi Seijuurou’s secretary. She was just in her 27th year and yet Akashi chose her as his secretary over all those women who were more experienced than her. She worked very hard and obeyed every instruction given by Akashi. She was treated badly by her colleagues, which she believed was just out of their jealousy towards her.

One of her jobs was to inform Akashi about the people who would like to meet him, which was something she did with utmost care. Due to her boss’ packed schedule, anyone who wanted to see him would have to make an appointment with her before hand. Last time, a CEO from another well-known company forgot to make an appointment before coming to see Akashi. When he asked for permission to meet with the boss, Akashi rejected the man without a second thought, not caring if the company decided severed all ties with their company which will result in the loss of an important business partner. His rules were the law after all.

After hearing the ‘ting’ sound from the lift, she lifted her head and was surprise to see the people coming out of the lift, a young brunette man with a little girl beside him. He was not one of the employees of this company. She had a good memory and she remembered every single employee working in the company. Moreover, she was very sure that this man didn’t make any appointment to meet Akashi, or she would have met him before.

_This guy is going to be disappointed. Akashi-sama  never meets anyone without an appointment_ ,  Ueda Takumi thought to herself as duo made their way to her while looking around the floor. Her first impression of the brunette was that he was a timid fellow. He walked nervously towards her, and he almost tripped on his own foot.

“Is Akashi-san inside his office?” He asked her nervously.

“Yes, he’s in his office,” Ueda Takumi answered solemnly before continue, “But I am not sure whether he would like to see you.”

The brunette looked hesitated for a while before asking her again. “C-can you ask him? I will just be there few minutes.”

Ueda Takumi stared right to his determined eyes before sighing. “Okay, I will ask him. I can’t guarantee that he will see you but why not give it a try?”

The brunette’s face turned delight as Ueda Takumi called her boss’s office. She switched it to loud speaker so that the brunette can hear. After few buzzing sound, the phone was picked up.

“Yes, what is it, Takumi?”

“Good afternoon, Akashi-sama, there is someone who would like to see----“

“What did I said before, Takumi? I will not see anyone without an appointment. I will be leaving few minutes later, asks this person to leave and meet me on other day.” Akashi didn’t sound very pleased.

 “It is me, Sei. I am sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you while your’re working.” The other man spoke into the receiver.

“Kouki?” Her boss sounded surprised. “Let him in, Takumi.”

“Yes, Akashi-sama. This way, sir.” Ueda Takumi pointed the direction of Akashi’s office before hanging up the phone. It seemed that the brunette must be very close to Akashi since he never let anyone to see him without making an appointment. She watched as the man bent down to talk to the little girl.

“Chiaki, sit here and wait for me. I’ll be back within few minutes, okay?” The brunette smiled to the girl softly while patting the huge sofa beside him. As the little girl nodded, he straighten up and walked towards the office.

Just before he walked into the office, Ueda Takumi’s jaw fell in surprise when she saw something glinting on the brunette’s ring finger. It was a wedding ring, which was an exact copy of the ring which Akashi was wearing.

Just who the heck was this guy??!!

 

**~LOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOL~**

 

   The CEO’s office on the 20th floor was the biggest office in the whole building. It had a best view of Tokyo city, and an extra room in it for the CEO to take a rest when he is tired. In the CEO office, Akashi Seijuurou was absorbed by the piles of documents. He needed to finish reading all the documents before going home to meet his beloved family. He just had few more to go.

     That was why he sounded not very pleased when he received a call from his secretary, Ueda Takumi, thinking that there are more documents or tasks waiting for him. He was very much irked by the unexpected visit, thinking how he wouldn’t be able to go home early now. It was already on the tip of his tongue to ask Ueda to throw that guest of his out of his company but he restrained himself. But that guest, was none other than the person he wanted to see most at the moment. With a smile, he told his secretary to let the man in while silently thanking God that he did not throw his lover out earlier.

   While looking through the last document, he heard someone knocking on the door. When the door opened, one Furihata Kouki appeared in his sight. Gentle, he closed the door before him. His brown orbs traveled around the office, probably felt amazed at the design of the office, and landed his gaze at the red hair. There was only silence between them since none of them spoke. At last, Akashi took the opportunity to speak.

“Kouki.”

“...Y-yes?” sputtered Furihata Kouki, not expecting the conversation that brought up by Akashi Seijuurou.

Signing on the last document, Akashi voiced out his question. “I thought you’ll be waiting for me at home?”

“Ah. At first I did thought so,” Furihata scratched the back of his head, looking everywhere but at Akashi, “...but Chiaki said she wanted to pick you up from the company. I think she would want to have a look at the company his father is currently working at. But it is not like I came before, so...”

“Oh, is that so?” Akashi gave a gentle smile while Kouki mentioned the Chiaki’s name. His heart melted when he saw the cute, apologetic face Furihata made while talking to. _Damn, how can my Kouki be that adorable,_ Akashi thought to himself, with a creepy smile on his face.

“Kouki, would you mind to wait for a while more? I need to handle some matters...”

“Of course not. I shall wait for you.”

 

**~LOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLL~**

 

Ueda Takumi waited outside the CEO office, with that little girl the man brought with him. Despite trying her best to concentrate, the identity of the man who was currently in the office with the CEO kept on spinning in her head, along with the way her boss addressed him and the ring he was wearing on his ring finger. It just made her really curious about the relationship between the duo. It’s not like she looked down on the homosexual, but she just couldn’t imagine her boss falling in love with someone who had same gender with him.

_Maybe they are just best friend. Best friends do call each other’s last name, right?_ Ueda Takumi tried to convince herself with that statement, thinking that it was just a coincidence that both of them were wearing the rings which had same design, without knowing the fact that they were actually limited edition rings and only there was only one pair of them in the entire world.

After calming down herself about the brunette and her redheaded boss, she turned to get a closer look at the little girl who got bored on just sitting on the coach and decided to have a look at the fish tank near the lift. She wondered about the relationship between the girl and the man. Unlike the brunette, the girl had silky long hair which was red in colour, not as striking as her boss’ but was more beautiful than those who dyed their hair in the saloon. Compared to Akashi Seijurrou’s pure red, there were little brownish bits mixed in red, but that made her hair looked more attractive. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, with big bright yellow polka dotted ribbon on it.

 She was fair and her eyes was just like the Akashi’s, only that both her orbs were red they had a lively look in them. Her nose and mouth was shaped similarly to the brunette’s, which surprised her since she thought she might be the CEO’s relative. Albeit her small, petite figure, she had a chubby face which made Ueda Takumi wanted to pinch her cheeks. She was wearing her kindergarten uniform and with a small bag on her shoulder. Perhaps she’s just came back from the kindergarten?

After few seconds, Ueda Takumi slapped herself few times mentally to stop staring at the girl, who was counting the fish in the fish tank happily.

_What do you think you are doing, Ueda Takumi?! You are supposed to concentrate at your work, not staring at the little cutie there!_

Ueda decided to let the girl be while trying to concentrating on her work.

When she was looking over Akashi’s schedule for the upcoming week, she heard the lift opened. Thinking that there might be visitor, Ueda didn't bother to look up and check. When the expected voice didn’t appear, she looked up from her book. There wasn't anyone around her. Not even the little girl.

Ueda Takumi stood from her working desk, started to look around for the girl in panic.

Toilet? No.

Outside the office? No.

Inside the office? Probably not, since she didn’t hear the sound of door opening.

Wait... sound! She DID hear the sound of door opening.

The lift. Don’t tell her that...

Ueda started to panic, and her brain stopped functioning. Can’t really blame her for that though, because if her brain started functioning, several horrifying images of how Akashi Seijuurou would punish her would flash through her brain. Just then, the office’s door opened and the voices of the two men speaking with each other could be heard.

_I’m doomed_! Those were the only words flashed through Ueda Takumi’s mind.

The brunette was surprised and started to panic when he saw the office was empty without the girl. Just before she lost consciousness, she swore that she saw her boss smiling at her, brightly.

A little too brightly.

 

**~LOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOL~**

 

Chiaki ran into the lift the moment she thought the lady at the table wasn’t looking. She wanted to go to the 10th floor. When she was in the lift with her Daddy earlier, she saw the man who happened to take the same lift as them pressed “10”. When the door opened, the huge monitor in front of the room which showed a lot of numbers caught her attention. She wanted to go and have a look, but the sudden tight grip stopped her from running. She only could stare at the closing door, with pout on her face.

The number ”10” was a little far from her reach, so she stood on tiptoes and reached out as far as possible to press the button. As the button turned bright, she immediately fell down on the floor.

Why wasn’t she staying at the 20th floor like her Daddy told her to? Pardon her, she did like the fish, but anyone would get bored by counting the same fish 10 minutes. The number of fish in the tank wouldn’t increase every time she counted anyways.

The distance between 20th floor and 10th floor was not far, but Chiaki just couldn’t wait to go and have a look at the huge monitor. The moment the door opened, she rushed out from the lift without realizing this was only the 14th floor. As a result, she ran into a man who was about to take the lift. This man was the manager of that department, the scariest department manager in the whole of Akashi Zaibatsu. The department manager felt something knocking into his knee. Looking down, he saw a girl, about 5-year-old, sat on the floor while rubbing her forehead.

_Whose daughter is this? Don’t her parents know that they are not allowed to bring their children to work?_ His brows twitched while staring at Chiaki.

He thought that Chiaki came to this floor because she knew that her parents worked in this floor. Wanting to know who her parents were, the manager lifted Chiaki up with her shirt’s collar mercilessly to his eyes level.

“Say, little brat. Who are your parents, HUH?” The manager used the way he spoke to his subordinates to speak with Chiaki (which was shouting at her, literally).

_Such a big bully. She’s just a kid for God’s sakes,_ Every employee who were at that scene were thinking the same thing about their manager who just scared a five-year-old kid.

Chiaki was scared; every other kid would’ve gotten scared if they were in her situation. Especially when she realized it was not the floor she wanted to go, everyone was staring at her. Tears started to pool in her crimson orbs.

She sputtered while shivering, “...Not that floor...I...I...”

“Can’t you answer a simple question brat? WHO ARE YOUR PARENTS? I WANT TO SEE THEM IMMEDIATELY!”

“WUWAHH!!!!!!” Chiaki started wailing loudly. The department manager was stunned, since he never handled a child before. Just when he was struggling what to do with the kid, the lift door opened and out came an extremely worried Furihata Kouki and an extremely irritated Akashi Seijuurou.

The people who were staring at Chiaki immediately went back to their work the moment they saw their boss. They still have a long life to live on, places to go,  people to meet and a bright future ahead of them, thank you very much.

“A-Akashi-sama!” The manager greeted Akashi the moment he walked out from the lift.

Akashi nodded curtly at the man. He stopped right in front of him, staring at his left hand, and frowned. The manager realized that he was staring at the brat he was still holding. Despite what happened, she was still crying.

“Can’t even take good care of a child, can you? Then I wonder how you’re going to manage an entire department by yourself.” The manager jumped slightly when he heard his boss’s sarcastic tone.

He tried to smile apologetically while trying to explain his situation.

“Ahaha, I am sorry if that brat bothers you, Akashi-sama. I was just trying to know who were her parents, since company policy clearly states that the employees are not allowed to bring their children---”

“I’m her father. I don’t suppose you have any problems with that?” Akashi asked the manager in a dangerously soft voice that’s almost too kind.

Silence.

Everyone on the 14th floor was completely stunned, the whole floor was in complete silence (you can actually insert a tumbleweed right here, like one of those old cowboy movies). They looked like as if they jaws were all pulled down due to the gravitational force, their mouths opening and closing fish out from the water.

“I can’t believe it...”

“Tell me I am just fallen asleep when I was typing.”

“I think I need to go for a check-up”

“MOM, THE WORLD IS GOING TO END!!!!!”

_Stupid me. What did I just say in front of him? I’m done for it_ …The manager thought to himself, with chills already running down his spine.

The girl, Akashi Chiaki, stopped crying the moment Akashi called her name. She ran to his side, calling him “Father” in front of everyone as she wrapped her little arms around his leg. Akashi stroked her head gently before turning back to the department manager.

“For making my daughter cry, your salary for this month will be halved.”

“But...!”

“Sei!” Furihata Kouki who stood at there for a moment decided to stop Akashi, “It’s not his fault. He just did his duty to make sure that his subordinates obey the rules.”

Akashi turned to faced Furihata. His absolute gaze met Furihata’s determined gaze, both challenging and warning him at the same time. They stared at each other before Akashi gave up and sighed.

Akashi faced the manager, who jumped slightly. “Fine. For Kouki’s sake, I will take back what I just said. Now, apologize to my daughter.“

The harassed man turned immediately to the young girl and bowed deeply at her, who in turn flinched and hid behind her father. “Please accept my apologies, oujo-sama. I didn’t know who you were earlier and I’m sorry for my harsh actions.”

“I don’t wish to see this happen again in the future.”

“Y-yes, Akashi-sama..”

“Let’s go, Kouki, Chiaki.”

Furihata smiled at Akashi who just walked straight to the lift, holding Chiaki’s hand. Before following Akashi, he bowed and apologized to the poor manager for troubling him. A few minutes after they left, the sanity returned to the department manager in Akashi Zaibatsu who seemed to have forgotten how to breathe. Once he calmed down from that fightful encounter with the CEO, he started wonder about something.

Just who was that guy who apologized to him just now?

 

**~LOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOL~**

 

Walking out together from the company building, Chiaki went ahead of her parents. She skipped along happily while humming some weird melody, which Akashi doubted that it existed in this world. Furihata, on the other hand, was telling Akashi about what happened at his work place today.

Frankly, Akashi never imagined that he would have such a life if he hadn’t meet Furihata back then. He thought he would just inherit his father’s company, marry with a girl from a good family and just live like that for the rest of his life.

Life was always unexpected. He never truly felt the meaning of home until Furihata appeared in his life, followed by Chiaki. Every day when he went home after work, he relished the moment when he opened the door, and seeing his loved ones greeting him with a bright smile on their faces. That feeling of relief he felt whenever he was at home never failed to make him happy, a feeling that he had long forgotten since his mother left him. Even though she’s been gone for more than 20 years, Akashi misses her very much and sometimes, Akashi would feel the urge to tell her all about the amazing life he’s having with Kouki and Chiaki.

_My beloved Mother, how are you? I am just fine right here, this is the life I long for. No worries, I will cherish it, and love my family, just like how you treated me and father._

Akashi smiled gently whenever he thought about his mother and the precious but limited time with her.

“Sei! Are you listening to me?” Furihata nudged his lover gently when realized that Akashi wasn’t really concentrating.

“Yes, yes. You were talking that the mangaka you’re in charge of who just hung up on you the moment you called him----“

“Fushimaki-san was trying to tell me that he couldn’t hand in the storyboard on time! I have no idea how am I supposed to go talk to the Publishing Department, this is the 2nd time he’s delayed handing in his work. I think I’ll have to go to his house and helped him to speed up the process...”

Yup, Furihata Kouki was currently working as a shounen manga editor at Marukawa Shoten(?). Despite dealing with a lot of stress and feeling endless frustration towards his mangakas who tend to do last minute work and leaving him to deal with the Publishing Department people (which in his opinion, are an editor’s worst nightmare), he loved his job very much.

 “So, where are we going now?”

“TO MCDONALD’S….!!!!” Chiaki yelled happily, gathering the attention of the nearby pedestrians.

“Chiaki. You aren’t supposed to have Mcdonald’s twice a week. We should go and have our lunch at a nearby restaurant.”

“But Daddy, Mcdonald’s is nice and they serve delicious burgers and fries~” Chiaki tried to beg with her fathers but was cut off by Akashi.

“Listen to your Daddy, Chiaki.”

“But---” Chiaki tried protesting once more.

“No buts. My words are absolute.” Akashi smirked, leaving the other two effectively speechless.

 

**_-owari-_ **

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-reader's Note: 
> 
> Haha, nothing to say this time, only this time I really hacked her profile without permission. Trust me, satoooooomi. This time, I volunteer for you, free of charge. 
> 
> Peace out XD 
> 
> -Lucky_Kitsune497-

Akashi Chiaki’s day always starts with a gentle patting on her shoulder.

  
“Chiaki, wake up. It’s already morning.” Furihata Kouki walked into Chiaki’s bedroom and opened the curtains to allow the sunlight to penetrate her room. He patted her shoulder repeatedly, trying to wake her up.

  
“Uhh...Five more minutes...” Chiaki turned to the other side, covered her head with her blanket while trying to get back to her sleep.

“You said the same thing five minutes ago...” Furihata went chided his daughter.

  
She reminded him of the fact that he used to be just like that back during his adolescence. Because of this, he almost failed to step into the school compound on time back then. Furihata smiled genuinely, Chiaki really is like him, didn’t she? Like father, like daughter. Although Furihata highly doubted that Akashi Seijuurou would even lie on the bed for a minute longer after his alarm rang.

  
But now, Furihata needed to wake Chiaki up before it’s late. He tried to yank her blanket away from her, “Chiaki, wake up. Before your father---”

  
“Chiaki.” Akashi Seijuurou’s solemn voice rang through the whole room.

  
Chiaki immediately sat up from her bed the moment she heard her beloved father’s voice. Her eyes were opened with frightened.

  
“Are you going to get out from your bed yourself or-“

  
Without giving Akashi any chance to finish his sentence, Chiaki jumped out from her bed literally and rushed out from her bedroom and into the adjoining bathroom. A “bang” sound could be heard from the bathroom. Furihata stared at Akashi, who had his hands crossed in front of his chest and leaning against the doorframe, while the aforementioned stared back at him.

  
“Sei, you shouldn’t threaten her like that.”

  
“I didn’t threaten her. I was just trying to wake her up.”

  
Yeah, right. It is just like you are trying to wake her up while placing a knife near her neck.

  
**~LOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOL~**

  
Normally, Furihata Kouki would be the one who woke up first, followed by Akashi Seijuurou. After waking Chiaki up, Furihata would head to the kitchen and start to make breakfast for the whole family.

  
Furihata wasn’t good in cooking at first. The first time he cooked, he almost burnt the whole kitchen on his own and Akashi was forced to call a designer to redesign their kitchen, because it was completely unsalvageable. After that horrendous incident, Furihata had learnt how to cook better from his mother. After turning off the stove, he filled two bowls with tofu soup. He places the food and the soup on the dining table before going back to the kitchen to heat the milk.

  
Akashi Seijuurou will have nothing less than Japanese style breakfast every morning, whereas Furihata didn’t really care about that, as long as there was something to eat. As a child, Chiaki didn’t have much appetite in the morning, so Furihata will prepare warm milk and few slices of breads for her as breakfast.

  
Just when Furihata finished prepared their breakfast, Akashi came downstairs. He was wearing a white stiff-collared shirt and black trousers, followed by Chiaki who had changed into her kindergarten uniform. Furihata was wearing casually, since his working place didn’t require wearing formal clothing (since all that fancy ties and suits will be wrinkled an hour into working, especially if the dateline is approaching).

  
“Smells good Kouki.” Akashi complimented his lover with a smile.

  
“Yeah, you had the same thing yesterday, the day before and the day before too.”

  
“But since it’s your cooking, I don’t mind eating the same thing for the rest of my life.”

  
“You and your sweet words…”

  
After finishing their breakfast, Furihata would help Chiaki to tie her hair and ready all her things before going out. As always, he would walk Chiaki to her kindergarten on the way to Marukawa Shoten whereas Akashi would drive to the company. It wasn’t that Akashi hadn’t offered him a ride to work, he rejected his offer. And when Akashi offered to buy him a car, he refused that as well.

  
“Okay Chiaki. Say goodbye to Father.” Furihata looked at Chiaki who was currently in his arms.

  
“Bye Father!” Chiaki waved to her father happily.

  
Akashi gave a small smile to his daughter. He walked towards Furihata and gave him a kiss, “Be careful.”

  
“You too.”

  
**~LOLLOLLOLLOLLOL~**

  
Marukawa Shoten was just few stops away from the kindergarten Chiaki was attending, so Furihata was not in a rush to send Chiaki to the kindergarten. When they reached the kindergarten, he squat down beside her and talked to Chiaki.

  
“Chiaki, remember to listen to _sensei_.”

  
“Enn!” Chiaki nodded her head.

  
“Don’t chat with your friends while _sensei_ is teaching, okay?”

  
“Okay.” Chiaki nodded.

  
“And also---”

  
“Good morning, Furihata-kun.”

  
“Uwah!” Furihata screamed as his body fell backward. He looked up, only to see a worried Chiaki and an expressionless Kuroko Tetsuya, who was wearing a blue shirt and jeans with a blue apron which matched his hair, standing in front of him.

  
“How long have you been here?!”

  
“Just now,” Kuroko helped Furihata to stand. He then looked at Chiaki, “Good morning, Chiaki-chan.”

  
“Good morning, Te--Kuroko-sensei!” Chiaki greeted her class teacher cheerfully; even though she almost addressed him in the wrong way.

  
Furihata again brought himself down to his daughter’s height, “I haven’t finished. Remember you shouldn’t come out from the school compound before I come and pick you up, and also don’t follow strangers—“

  
“Yes, yes daddy. Chiaki can take care of herself. I need to go now.” Chiaki tried to talk like an adult. She stood with her toes in order to pat Furihata’s head lightly. She pecked him on his lips before entering the school compound. Furihata was stunned at his daughter’s reaction, without realizing Kuroko had taken a photo of Chiaki peeking on his lips.

  
_I am so going to send this to Akashi-kun_. Kuroko made a mental note before he placed his phone back into his pocket and stepped into the kindergarten.

  
**~LOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOL~**

  
Kuroko stepped into his class, which was Class 2A with books and papers on his hands. Once the students have settled down in their own places, he placed his stuff on the table, “Remember the test we took last week? I am quite satisfied with your performance, keep it up. Now I am going to give out the papers.”

  
All the students were very excited. They just couldn’t wait to get their papers because they knew that Kuroko would give a special present to the one who got highest marks among the class. Everyone wished they would be the lucky one who got the present, although it was just something which could be bought from anywhere. It’s just that the present being given out by Kuroko-sensei made it extra special (everyone loved Kuroko-sensei, I mean who doesn’t?)

  
Kuroko held up one of the papers on the very top of the pile and read, “So the highest in our class is...” He stopped on purpose, only to see his students which holding their breaths. He controlled himself from smiling before continuing, “The highest is our class is Akashi Chiaki, as usual.”

“Wah!!” Everyone was amazed. Chiaki always got the highest score among them every test. As the students started clapping, Chiaki got up from her seat and walked towards Kuroko. One could see that Chiaki was very nervous, her hands were holding her sides of her dress tightly and she was shaking slightly. She always felt nervous around the crowd, although her father told her to be calm always; it was just hard for her to do as he said.

  
Once she was standing in front of Kuroko-sensei, he handed her the gift he prepared for her. “Congratulations, Chiaki-chan.”  
The present was something which was wrapped with blue wrapping paper. Mumbling a “thank you” to him, Chiaki took the present and rushed back to her seat. Everyone around her was asking of they could have a look at the present as she got. Kuroko cleared his throat to attract their attention.

  
“So shall we continue our lesson for today? What should we do today?” Although he was talking to the kids, Kuroko still used monotones, just like he usual self, but the kids seemed to like the way Kuroko is.

  
“Kuroko-sensei, let’s act! I want to become a Power Ranger!” A boy raised his hand quickly and voiced his opinion.

  
“I wish Kuroko-sensei would tell us some stories, just like last time.” A girl with two pony tails whispered to Chiaki.  
“Hmm...” Kuroko put his hand under his jaw, pretending that he was perplexed, “how about everyone talks about their families?”

  
“Okay!” Every one of kids shouted in unison. Most of them wanted to be the first to talk, so Kuroko arranged them based on their names. Chiaki was in front since her family name started with alphabet A. It was her turn after a girl finished talking about her family, which consisted of her parents, her younger brother and her. As Kuroko called out her name, she walked slowly to the front of the classroom.

  
She started to feel nervous. It was not like she didn’t know about her classmates; it was just that she was afraid to speak in public just like now. Her palms started to sweat profusely. She could feel that her emotionless teacher was trying to give her silent support. Everyone’s stare never failed to put more stress on her. Swallowing her saliva, she started to talk about her family.

  
“I-I live happily with m-my family which consists of my Father and my Daddy...” The moment she talked about her family member, the students started to gossip amongst themselves.

  
Kuroko looked at Chiaki who was still shivering in front, worried about the reaction of the students brought on by her comment, with pity in his eyes. He was afraid to bring up this particular topic in class because he knew that not every parent would accept the homosexual. This was Japan after all. The moment he got the order from the school to ask students to talk about their families, he phoned Akashi and tried to discuss the matter with him.

  
“Just do what the school ask, Tetsuya. It is only a matter of time that Chiaki will face this problem. She needs to handle it by herself.” That was what Akashi told him in the phone.

  
“I have a question!” A boy raised his hand and it made Chiaki to jump slightly, “Why do you have two fathers? Where is your mother?”

  
“I-I don’t know...”Chiaki looked at the student for few seconds before lowering her gaze to stare at her shoes, “...b-but my father and daddy love me, and they love each other too...” Her voice became softer and softer as she spoke.  
Everyone started to get curious about Chiaki’s family; they kept asking her questions about her family. Although Chiaki was nervous, she still answered all their questions. When Kuroko was going to let her go back to her seat, a voice was heard from the behind of the classroom.

  
“Chiaki is a child without mother! How strange!” A boy was shouted at Chiaki while one of his fingers pointed at her. His eyes were full of spite. The moment he finished his sentences, the boys at the back classroom started to laugh at Chiaki.

  
“Yasumoto-kun, you shouldn’t be laughing at Chiaki-chan.” Kuroko addressed the boy solemnly.

  
Although his expression didn’t change, everyone knew that their class teacher were very mad at those boys. Sure, when Kuroko-sensei is mad, his expression won’t change but his eyes will turn into a steely, cold blue colour which would cause anyone who looked into his eyes turn away and a shiver to run down their spines. Yes, that’s how scary Kuroko-sensei can be.

  
“B-but Kuroko-sensei, she is from a family without a mother! I bet she is from the orphanage!” As soon as he finished his sentence, Yasumoto let out an even louder laugh. The other students tried to stop him and his friends from laughing at Chiaki but they all failed. Just when Kuroko was going to take action, Chiaki opened her mouth and started to speak.

  
“It’s true that I came from a family without a mother,” Chiaki’s head was lowered down; her long fridge had covering her crimson eyes as she spoke. Her palms was clenched into fists and placed firmly beside her shaking body, “I’ve never met my mother before, and sometimes I wonder how my mother actually looks like. But I am happy that I have my Daddy and Father who actually loves me. Although my Daddy is a man, he prepares delicious food, helps me to tie my hair and do things that a mother usually does for her family.”

  
Chiaki lifted her head to stare at the others. Her eyes were full with tears as she bit her lips. “I am proud of my family, and I don’t feel ashamed that I don’t have a mother, at least I was brought up to have good manners, unlike you!” Chiaki shouted the last sentence before burst out from the classroom with hands covering her face. Everyone was calling her name, except for Yasumoto who was frozen at his place.

  
**~LOLLOLLOLLOLLOL~**

  
During recess, Kuroko headed to his office with Yasumoto beside him. He was staring at the floor as they walked to there. He used to be one of the most active students during class, but after Chiaki ran away today, he never said a single word for the whole day. Kuroko knew that he was regretting what did to Chiaki.

  
“Kuroko-sensei,” As they almost reached their destination, the boy broke the silence, “will Chiaki-chan still be my friend?”

  
“I think she will,” Kuroko gave him a small smile, “if only Yasumoto-kun will apologize to her properly.”

  
When they were in front of the room, they saw that Chiaki was sitting on a chair, staring out the window. When she heard someone at the door, she turned and saw that it was Yasumoto before turning her face away. Yasumoto felt extremely sad after realizing that Chiaki was still mad at him.

  
Kuroko, who was standing behind Yasumoto, patted his shoulder, “Chiaki-chan, Yasumoto-kun is here to apologize what he did this morning.” Chiaki stared at him; her eyes were full with curiosity.

  
“I-I...” Yasumoto was rather self-conscious when he was facing the girl. He was scratching the back of his head, eyes looking at everywhere but Chiaki, “Chiaki-chan, I-I am so s-sorry on what I said this morning...C-can we be...be friends again....?”

  
Chiaki blinked. After staring at Yasumoto for few seconds, which made him wondered why the time was passed so slow, Chiaki gave him a bright grin, “Of course!” She got up from her seat and walked towards the boy, “Daddy said we should always forgive others who admitted their mistakes, so I forgive you!” As she finished her sentence, she offered her hand to Yasumoto while grinning at him.

  
Slowly, Yasumoto took her hand while they shook their hands with each other. He stared at her face, this was the first time he thought that the girl who was currently standing in front of him was rather cute. He wished he could always stare at the girl and her smiling face.

  
They didn’t move until someone knocked on the door. A man with crimson-black hair with crimson eyes and a scary expression was standing outside the room.

  
“Taiga-kun? Why are you here?” Kuroko stared at Kagami Taiga, who looked like he ran all the way here with his windblown hair. He tilted his head, whereas the two children were just staring at them.

  
“You forgot to bring your bento again, Tetsuya. What are you going to eat if I didn’t realize it, huh?” Kagami lifted his right hand. It was a lunch box which was wrapped in blue cloth.

  
“I was planning to go to the canteen and buy something to eat.” He took the lunch box from Kagami and gave him a hug, “Thank you, Taiga-kun. You’re the best.”

  
“Tetsuya, stop that!” Kagami was struggling to escape Kuroko’s vice tight embrace, “The kids are staring at us!”

  
“Who is he, and why is Kurok-sensei hugging him.” Yasumoto was quite puzzled at the situation.

  
“He’s Kuroko-sensei’s lover, Kagami Taiga-nii!” Chiaki introduced Kagami to him with a bright smile. Yasumoto’s jaw dropped while Kagami was still struggling to get away from Kuroko.

  
“Leave the introduction aside, Chiaki! Come and save me!” Kagami pleaded with the young girl who just stared at him in puzzlement.

  
“Ehh?”

  
And when Furihata came and picked his daughter later that day, he saw that his precious daughter was in a very good mood, and her classmates were all staring at him with excitement.

  
Furihata was confused. “Eh? Chiaki, why are all your friends staring at me? Did something happen?”

 

_**Omake** _

 

At lunch time, Akashi decided to give his beloved Furihata a call. Furihata hardly glanced at the screen when he picked up his phone, he was up to his neck in manuscripts submitted by his mangakas.

  
“Moshi moshi, this is Furihata.”

  
_“Kouki.”_ Akashi’s voice came from the other end of the line.

  
“ Yes, Sei?”

 

_“I received a MMS from Tetsuya this morning.”_

  
“ Hmm? And then?”

  
_“ He sent me a photo of you kissing Chiaki.”_

  
“Yes, and then?” Furihata prodded on, still not seeing the point of Akashi’s call.

  
_“Although Chiaki is our daughter, you are not allowed to kiss anyone other than me, understand?”_

  
“ But that’s just a goodbye kiss—“ Furihata started to protest.

  
_“Understand?”_

  
“Yes...” Furihata sighed in defeat.

  
His husband was really the most possessive and stingiest person alive.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> I didn't realise that she posted the new chapter until she sent an e-mail to me. Thank you for all the kudos! I love you guys sooooooo much that I wish to hug each of you~ :DDDD Please enjoy this chapter. I'll be very happy if you review and give me some idea on this fic. I wish that my beta-reader will continue volunteer herself to post for me in the future te-hee~
> 
> With love,  
> -Satooooooomi-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furihata has a deadline to meet while Kuroko is off to a staff meeting, leaving Kagami to babysit Chiaki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It's been a while, isn't it? :)

Kagami stared at the little girl before him, wondering what he should do with her.

Furihata Kouki had sent his little daughter to Kagami and Kuroko’s shared apartment early that morning, while the former power forward was still wondering around in dreamland. He was having such a pleasant dream when he felt his face being pinched by a pair of warm little hands. He swatted the pair hands gently away from his face, still unwilling to open his eyes.

The naughty hands didn’t bother his face anymore, much to his relief. However, the little girl just wasn’t satisfied with Kagami’s reaction and decided to target his eyelids instead. The red head bolted upright immediately when he felt his eyelids being forced open against his will. Rubbing his eyes sleepily with full intention of delivering a thundering tirade to whoever dared to wake him up, he stopped when he realized a certain redheaded girl staring at him with both of her hands cupped beneath her chin, looking innocently at him.

Right, he had forgotten all about her.

Usually, Chiaki didn’t need to be taken care of, not with her doting Daddy (a.k.a Furihataa Kouki) around all the time, except during the end of each month. Kouki’s job as a manga editor was a demanding one that required a lot of his time, especially during when the deadlines were approaching. Even though Kouki worked from home most of the time, he would still return to the office when the deadlines are approaching. Although Furihata’s mangakas gave him no trouble at all this month and he managed to finish all the manuscripts in time, he still had to return to the office to patch up some of his other colleagues’ work.

Takao called him last night and told him in an exhausted voice that one of his artists had broken her deadline badly and he would have to go over to her studio to personally supervise her. In order for him to do that, he had to ask Furihata to take over some of his artists who have yet to turn in their manuscripts. With Furihata at the office and Akashi away in Hokkaido for a meeting, there was no one home to take care of his precious daughter and he didn’t like to leave his daughter to the maids. His best (and only) option was to leave her with Kuroko, who is one of the few people he trusts with her.

At first, Kuroko was supposed to look after Chiaki, but he received a call from the principal of the kindergarten asking him to attend an emergency staff meeting on Saturday. Kuroko’s heart was torn, because now, it was either the meeting or Chiaki. Just when Kuroko was thinking whether to skip the meeting or not, he heard the front door open and saw Kagami coming in.

“Taiga-kun.”

“Hmm?”

“Do you need to go for work tomorrow?”

“Nope, the boss let me stay at home this weekend. Why? Are we going anywhere tomorrow?”

At the end of the conversation, Kagami Taiga became Akashi Chiaki’s personal babysitter, for a day.

What? You mean you hear someone snickering, how? Okay, I admit, that was me.

Kagami looked around the apartment, only to find Kuroko gone.

Geez, don’t tell him that he really needs to babysit this brat alone. God knows how hard it is for him to deal with a kid like her. Kagami offered a silent prayer that his own kid wouldn’t be like her (if he even had any in the future, preferably with Kuroko).

After breakfast, he went to the living room where Chiaki was watching Powerpuff Girls on his telly, with Nigou lying beside her. Kagami took few steps backward when he saw the dog. Heck, he still can’t get used to the beast after all these years.

Kagami turned his attention to the little girl instead of the dog. She looked innocent enough, wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt with dark blue jeans and her hair in a pony tail threaded with a blue ribbon, but Kagami knew better. She was Akashi’s kid after all, and he knew she could be quite the little devil when she wanted to be.

“Ehhm, Chiaki?” Kagami coughed slowly, trying to divert the little girl’s attention away from the three girls on the television.

“Yeah?” Chiaki answered, her gaze still locked on the screen.

“Have you finished your homework?”

Chiaki stood from the chair and shouted “Oh no!” before taking out a stack of book from the bag she brought with her. Looking at the huge stack of homework, Kagami was amazed by the amount of homework the teachers gave the kids. He couldn’t even imagine what it was like to study there. All _he_ did in kindergarten was play around, nap or snack whatever he brought with him that day.

Even if those question are easy, she need to use at least one hour to finish, right? Thinking that he might have one hour to rest, Kagami switched to another channel, wondering what they should have for dinner.

Kagami was completely focused on his flat screen until he heard Chiaki shouting “FINISHED!” and little footsteps pattering around the house in glee. He removed his gaze from the screen and looked at the clock lazily. He was floored

WHAT ON EARTH IS HAPPENING?! THAT BRAT JUST USED HALF AN HOUR TO COMPLETE HER HOMEWORK?!

He was sure there were at least 10 exercise books, and he heard from Kuroko that normally teachers would not give less then 4 pages of homework, especially during the weekends.

There’s no doubt about it, this is definitely Akashi Seijuurou’s child.

Kagami gave up.

He couldn’t figure out what else to do with her. He didn’t even have any experience taking care of a kid. It was never his job; there was always Furihata or Kuroko to take care of that, or even Akashi, but not him. Chiaki had moved over to sit by his side, her eyes glued to the television.

And Kuroko won’t be coming home anytime soon…

“Ne, Taiga-nii,” Chiaki pulled on Kagami’s sleeve lightly before pointing at the television, “Do you know how to bake?”

Kagami followed the direction that she pointed. The Lakers basketball game he was watching earlier had somehow turned into cooking show about desserts. Kagami stared at that screen blankly before turning to Chiaki.

“You.... want to learn baking?”

“Yeah!” The other answered with excitement.

Although the girl is gave him headaches whenever she was around, he couldn’t deny the fact that he was rather fond of her and she had her own ways of tugging at the adults’ heartstrings into doing whatever she wanted.

Unable to resist her pleading look, Kagami decided to teach the little girl to bake at the same time kill some time. Although he seldom baked, but he still knew how to make some simple cookies. As he rummaged through his kitchen for the right ingredients, he realized that he didn’t have enough butter and sugar for the recipe. Since he had already promised Chiaki, he brought the little girl to the grocery store, leaving the poor dog in their apartment.

Don’t get it wrong, it wasn’t that he was afraid of dogs. It was just that dogs were not allowed in that grocery store.

At least that was what he told himself...

* * *

 

**QAQ**

* * *

 

Since the grocery store was just near the apartment, they decided to take few minutes to walk to there. Within this few minutes, he finally understood Akashi and Furihata’s feeling when they were looking after Chiaki.

The aforementioned was so hyperactive. The moment she was out from the house, she ran to the lift. No matter how many times Kagami called her, she ignored him. Once they were outside the building, Chiaki started to run around and throughout the entire walk to the grocery store, she would stop randomly to stare at the trees, play with the stray dogs, or burst out singing some overly cheery song which he’s sure was an opening of some random anime

By the time when they reached the store, which took twice the amount of time he normally needed, Kagami already exhausted, to the point that he was about to drop to his knees.

Children’s energy are infinite, to the point that adult can’t even catch up with them.

“Taiga-nii, come here, come here!” Chiaki waved at him from the entrance. He sighed deeply before he followed her step.

They straight away went to the food section. Chiaki was run around as usual whereas Kagami was pushing the trolley, looking at the goods while mumbling those ingredients that he needed to buy.

“Hey, isn’t it Kagami? It’s been a while.”

Kagami looked around as he heard his name was called and found that it was Koganei with Mitobe beside him.

Kagami gave them a huge smile while waving at them.

“It has been a long time since we met each other! How’s life, Koganei-senpai?”

Koganei hit Kagami shoulder whereas Mitobe merely smiled at them.

“We’re fine. How ‘bout you? Is Kuroko here too?”

“Everything is fine. Kuroko is not here, I come here with…”

“TAIGA-NII, LOOK WHAT I FOUND!”

Before Kagami could finish his sentence, Chiaki appeared from nowhere and ran towards him with a packet of sugar in her hand.

“I FOUND THE SUGAR!” Chiaki shouted happily, successfully gathered attentions from the others who were in the mall.

“Woah, is that your daughter?”

_Since when did he get himself a kid? Wait, that girl looks kinda familiar..._

Mitobe was trying to tell Koganei about the girl, in his that silent way of his, but Kagami did it for him.

“She is Furihata’s daughter.”

“Ohh I remembered,” Koganei knocked his head lightly, “Once I saw her photo in Furihata’s wallet. Chiaki, right? But she looked more like the scary Akashi.”

Seeing the two new strangers talking to Kagami, she hid behind Kagami, with her hands holding Kagami’s leg and peeked shyly from behind.

“Oi, Chiaki… Come here and say hello to Koganei-nii and Mitobe-nii. They were your Daddy’s senpais back in high school.” Kagami gently pushed Chiaki out to face the duo.

“Ko..Koganei-nii, Mitobe-nii...” She called out their name softly.

“Despite her appearance, her personality is more towards Furihata.” Koganei put his hand under his jaw, stated as he thought about the Chihuahua. Mitobe just smiled at the timid little girl, stroking her crimson hair.

The duo spent some time chatting with Kagami the so-called babysitter before leaving them. After paying, Kagami and Chiaki headed back to the apartment.

Since Chiaki was unusually competent for a child her age, Kagami thought that teaching her something as simple as baking cookies would be easy but he forgot something important.

Akashi Chiaki, no matter how intelligent she may be at her age, is still a child. Most 5 year olds wouldn’t know anything about cooking or baking, and Chiaki is no exception to that fact.

That is just trouble waiting to happen.

* * *

 

**QAQ**

* * *

 

“Chiaki, pour half of that bag of sugar into that bowl. I’ll measure it out later.” Kagami ordered stirring the mixture.

“Roger that!” He heard Chiaki answered him before she went off to search for the sugar they just bought.

After a while later, Chiaki came back with a packet of substance which _looked_ like sugar. She opened the packet and poured as much as she could into the bowl Kagami left on the table.

“Wait Chiaki, that’s too much!” Kagami tried to stop her, but it was too late. The bowl was already full with ‘sugar’.

Kagami glanced at the label of the packet before screaming, “Chiaki that’s salt, not sugar!”

Many things did happened when they were baking in the kitchen but it was still under Kagami’s control.

Kagami chose to bake chocolate cookies, when the cookies were taken out from the oven, they put the cookies on the table to cool. Chiaki sat on the chair with both elbows on the table while her head rested on cupped hands. She was swinging her legs in excitement and her eyes were full of glee as she stared at the cookies. She couldn’t wait to have a taste of those cookies.

At the same time, Kagami felt a little excited, probably influenced by Chiaki, and proud that he not only managed to not screw up anything today, but he actually managed to keep the little girl occupied the entire day. The older man definitely felt like patting himself on the back.

All of sudden, the both of them could hear the sound of keys and the front door opening and closing. When Kuroko stepped into the apartment, he saw Kagami and Chiaki sitting at the dining room with a giant plate of cookies, obviously waiting for him.

“I’m home.”

“Welcome home, Tetsuya.” Kagami smiled at him as Kuroko made his way to the dining room.

“Chocolate cookies?”

“Yeah, I made it with Chiaki, since she asked.”

Kuroko smiled at Chiaki who gave him a ‘I-am-a-good-girl-so-praise-me’ look in return. At the same time, Kagami took a piece of cookie and bit into it.

_Hmm, taste good._

Enjoying the taste, he then put it in front of Kuroko and asked, “Want a bite?”

Kuroko nodded as Kagami fed him the cookie.

“How’s the taste?”

Kagami looked up to meet Kuroko’s gaze, since he was sitting beside the dining table. It allowed Kuroko to notice a little white spot which he guessed was flour at the corner of his lips. Without any hesitation, Kuroko bent down and licked the edge of Kagami’s lips.

Kagami blushed as his face grew as read as the tomato.

“Hmm, delicious.” Kuroko stated emotionlessly.

“W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN FRONT OF THE KIDS?!”

On the other side, Akashi Chiaki watched the entire scene with a smile on her face, thinking that they seemed to enjoy each other’s company very much, just like her own parents.

* * *

 

**QAQ**

* * *

 

Later that evening, Akashi and Furihata came to pick up their beloved daughter.

As their car pulled away from Kagami and Kuroko’s apartment building, Furihata looked at the back mirror of the car to meet with her daughter’s crimson orbs.

He smiled warmly at her before asking, “So, how was it being at Taiga-nii’s apartment?”

“It is cool!” Chiaki squealed. “We had a lot of fun today, I even made something for Daddy and Father!”

“Really? And what’s that?” Furihata asked, slightly amused that his daughter had actually something for both him and Akashi.

He turned around, Chiaki was literally threw everything out from her bag, which made Akashi eyebrow’s twitch slightly while Furihata just smiled awkwardly, knowing how much his lover hated messes.

After throwing everything out, the redheaded squealed in delight as she took out something from her bag. It was a plastic container, decorated with pictures of cartoon and flower. She slowly opened the cover, like it contained something very precious. As she revealed the contents to her Daddy, Furihata’s eyes lit up with both surprised and delighted.

“Ohh, isn’t that chocolate cookies? How sweet of you.” Furihata gave Chiaki a bright smile.

At that moment, Akashi stepped on the brake slowly as the traffic light changed to red. When he glance to his left, he saw his lover eating the cookie. As his daughter held the container in front of him with an expectant smile on her face, he decided to give them a try.

“Hmm... not bad. Did you make it by yourself?” Akashi praised his daughter while stroking her hair.

“I did it with Taiga-nii’s help. Sensei said we need to do something for our parents to thank them for what they do for us.” Chiaki hugged both of them from behind. “Thank you, Daddy, Father. I love you.”

Akashi and Furihata stared at each other, smiling as they pecked each side of Chiaki’s cheeks.

“We love you too, sweetheart.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi it has been a while! Sorry for not updating for decades (Whut) because I was facing an important exam, though I didn't study much. Thank you for your support and your review! Without them I don't know how am I going to continue writing lol. Btw, today is my birthday(7/1) so I kinda feel like write more about our cutie there. I hope you enjoy the story and spend a little bit time to review haha! Tehee~ 
> 
> -satoooooomi-

The Akashi family has a rather cute habit: they like to leave some notes and stick them on the refrigerator door.

Messages like “Buy some apples and oranges”, “Pick Chiaki up at 2 from the music centre”, or even “Good luck for your meeting today” will be written on a piece of post-it-note with cute pictures printed on them. It was also a good way to develop your true feeling to others.

Until one day, Akashi and Furihata had a nasty fight with each other, over the same issue again.

Akashi thought that Furihata should just quit his editing job.

He has seen how stressed up Kouki could be. The job takes up most of his time especially when the deadline is near. He would need to constantly negotiate with his manga artists, whom in the red head’s opinion, are all weirdos who can’t seem to keep up with their deadlines.

Furihata, on the other hand, enjoyed his job very much and had no plans of giving it up anytime soon. True, his job was one that was packed with stress. The workload was heavy and completely exhausting, and the deadlines were even worst. But despite all that, he loved his job and the sense of fulfillment he gets when his artists personally thank him for his hard work. He chose this career not because he was in need of money, but because he truly enjoyed what he did.

Akashi tried to ask Furihata to switch careers but he blatantly refused. They kept on arguing with no end in sight, and in the end, cold war waged between them.

They tried to act as normal as possible, since they didn’t want to worry anyone with their own problems, especially their daughter. But Chiaki was no ordinary 5 year old and it wasn’t long before realized that there was something wrong between them.

When he collected his daughter from school, Chiaki pulled his pants with her hand, pleading him with watery eyes.

“Are you having a fight with Father? Sensei said that we should tolerate one another to live happily. Chiaki hopes that you and father can make up with each other and not fight again.”

Furihata sighed heavily. Even his own daughter is starting to worry about him, which meant that he needed to do something about that issue.

* * *

 

**QAQ**

* * *

 

Furihata sat at his desk, staring at the piece of paper where he scrawled ‘ _I am sorry, I didn’t mean to shout at you – Kouki_ ’ in his neat handwriting.

Yeah, he was going to apologize to Akashi. It was his fault for shouting at him, and Akashi only wanted the best for him. However, his pride stopped him from apologizing in person, so he decided to stick a note on the refrigerator instead.

He knew that Akashi will definitely read his message.

He stepped out from the room, humming to himself. As he made his way to the kitchen, he heard something dropping on the floor.

He rushed into the kitchen, only found one Akashi Seijuurou in the kitchen, standing in front of the fridge and trying to hide something from Furihata.

Furihata narrowed his eyes at Akashi, knowing just how uncharacteristic of him to do that. He knew there must be something on the fridge.

Akashi panicked, although it didn’t show on his face. He didn’t expect Kouki to turn up so suddenly.  He watched Furihata’s face for any sign of reaction, before his gaze moved fell to his lover’s hand where he was clutching a post-it note.

His face changed into an expression of relief, before smirking. Furihata followed his gaze and  realized that he was still clutching the note in his hand. Feeling embarrassed,  he quickly crushed it into his palm and hid itbehind him. Akashi smirked even more at that action.

_So, we are thinking the same thing, huh?_

None of them said a single word, causing an awkward silence to grow between them. Unable to stand the increasing awkwardness between them along with Akashi’s creepy smirk, Furihata broke the silence.

“Sei... I have something to tell you.”

Akashi nodded for him to continue.

Furihata lowered his head and stared at his feet, unable to bring himself to meet Akashi’s penetrating gaze. “I...I am so sorry for shouting at you. I know you’re asking me to quit because you care about my health, but I really love my job and I...”

“I need to apologize for what I said too, Kouki.” Akashi interrupted before Furihata was able to finish his sentence.

Furihata looked up from his feet and met Akashi’s apologetic gaze.

“I shouldn’t have asked you to quit your job, knowing how much effort and passion you put into it. I am sorry...” Akashi looked away, trying not to stare at Furihata.

Furihata chuckled as he closed the distance between him and Akashi and hugged him.

“So does that mean this is a draw for us?” Furihata asked in a playful tone.

“Yeah, I guess it is.” Akashi chuckled as he pressed a kiss on Furihata’s forehead.

They haven’t hugged or cuddled with each other ever since their cold war started. Without them realizing, they actually missed each other very much, even though they saw each other every day.

“Sei.”

“Yes, Kouki?”

“...I miss you.”

“I miss you too.”

 

_**-to be continued-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people, just want to share a cute fanfic from Fanfiction.net with you guys. The name is Letter To Dorkiest by Laughing Jay. I was inspired by that story as it is so cute and so sweet, just like you are eating some kind of sweets~ The pairing is KevEdd, KevinxEdd from Ed, Edd N Eddy~ Do try that story~

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> There is one thing I would like to make it clear, that is, I am NOT lazy. It is just that I don't really know how to post a story on AO3, and I ended up switched off my laptop and went to sleep after trying for 30 minutes. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading it. Do review and tell me what do you think about this story. :3
> 
> P.S. If you see this story at Fanfiction.net, you will realise that they have different story name. It is just simply because I like the name "Chiaki File" but I don't want to change the name at here since it supposes to be "The Chiaki Files". Haha, weird reason.
> 
> -Satoooooomi-


End file.
